deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Washington
Freelancer Agent Washington is a main character in Red vs. Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaune Arc vs Agent Washington With Blue Team * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_JNPR_vs_Blue_Team Team JNPR vs Blue Team] (Completed) With the Reds and Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues Possible Opponents * Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Jango Fett (Star Wars) * Boba Fett (Star Wars) * Captain Rex (Star Wars) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * The Winter Soldier (Marvel) History Death Battle Info Feats * Is one of the few surviving Freelancers * Was able to hold his own against the Meta single-handedly * Accurately hit the cockpit of a Hornet while in free fall * Was able to tag a sprinting Agent Texas, a Freelancer who's fast enough to dodge machine gun fire and outrun heat seeking rockets * Survived numerous situations where most would not survive ** Survived being run over by a Warthog driven by Grif ** Survived being shot in the back by Agent South Dakota ** Survived being blown up by several hidden mines ** Survived experiencing the tortured memories of Epsilon while he was being implanted with the A.I fragment ** Took a hit from a railgun round and survived * Was always on the Project Freelancer leaderboard and was usually ranked 6th with his highest being 5th * Has one of the highest kill counts throughout the RVB series * Alongside Agent Carolina, he was able to fight evenly with Locus and Felix, both veterans of the Human-Covenant War and skilled mercenaries * Despite having no leadership skills, he transformed the normally incompetent Blue Team into a formidable fighting force * Trades blows with The Meta, who casually tosses Warthogs and kicks them away like soccer balls * Keeps up with Agent Texas in combat * Forces himself on top of a Warthog which ran him over * Fires his rifle one handed * Holds Locus back for a decent amount of time and manages to prevent him from stabbing him * Quickly dodged three throwing knives that were being thrown at him by Felix in quick succession, even catching the 4th one * Evaded an explosion by rolling away * Dodged barrages of missiles, machine gun fire and sniper shots * Dodged every single point blank sword strike from Felix * Jumps several feet through the air * Took a strike from The Meta and got up just moments later * Tanked a grenade from a brute shot * Survived being in the center of a powerful explosion * Very smart and tactical mindset * Slit his own hand with a knife and sprayed the blood onto an invisible Locus to reveal him * Commanded Freckles to "shake", allowing the rest of the Reds and Blues to escape * Distracted Locus by throwing a grenade over his cover, then shot the scope of his sniper rifle while he shot the grenade out of the air * Outsmarted Chrovos, who is a time god * Dodges a boulder punched at him by Agent Texas * Outruns rounds from a SAW and DMR Flaws * Was considered the worst fighter of Project Freelancer by Agent York (whether this was a joke or not is unknown) * Was outsmarted by Sarge * Somehow cars have a vendetta against him * Has shown that he is not the most mentally stable person due to betrayals/having an A.I. unit self-destruct in his head * Lost a fight against Locus * Has brain damage (Took a billet to the throat and his brain had several minutes without oxygen) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Team leaders Category:Underdogs